Ultra wideband (UWB) capability is a requirement for Electronic Warfare (EW) systems, Signals Intelligence (SIGNINT) systems, EW support, Electronic attack, EW self-protection, jamming systems and broadband communication systems. However, currently available UWB radiating elements are inherently vulnerable to off-band jammers.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the problems associated with currently available (ex. —traditional) technologies.